


Ursa Minor.

by The_Beauty_Within



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Author regrets nothing, Boxing, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Incest but really actually not, Kissing, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teen love, Teenaged chris, Teenaged tom, Teens being dumb, Vaginal Sex, alcohol consumption, like barely there, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beauty_Within/pseuds/The_Beauty_Within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my time comes around,<br/>Lay me gently in the cold dark earth.<br/>No grave can hold my body down;<br/>I'll crawl home to her."</p><p>A Tom Hiddleston AU fic, where tom is a curly blonde headed teen-aged boy that meets our lovely OFC, Stephanie, when she and her mom move in with her mother's fiancee Ray. </p><p>Stephanie has no idea, why she's become a Hemsworth, or why her new stepfather seems so... controlling and a little bit too pushy, but Stephanie can handle pressure. She doesn't break under it; only one person knows exactly how to break her, in the most loving of ways.</p><p>(uncompleted, and unedited as of right now. Work in progress.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on the archive, :) leave feedback if you wish, no pressure. Also i have a quotev too. Same name:)

I glared at My mom. Giving her a real heated stare. Why in the heck was she doing this? I grumbled as she happily yanked her Louis Vuitton luggage into the huge building that was bound to be our new home. It was the largest brick house I'd ever seen with big white columns. I wondered briefly how the huge dark oak doors would feel. Would I get used to them? After spending all my time unlocking our penthouse with my key in an elevator. More than that, I wondered if I would get used to the abundance of green. Everything was green and leafy with soft petals of all kinds of plants as far as the eye could see. We weren't in New York anymore. No, we were in Freaking Arkansas. Podunk, Arkansas. I watched as a thick fat bug on thin little wings with yellow and black markings flew onto my 2014 Volkswagen Passat. I glared at it, as it mocked me. I remembered from Biology that it was probably something like a bee, but not the little buggers that would fly around discarded cappuccino cups on fifth street, no these were big fat ones. Annoying and mutated looking.  
Parked in front of the house, was my mother and Ray's matching Royals Royces, my Passat, Two Big 2010 Chevy extended cabs, with a lift kit in all black, and a Ducati sports bike. It was apparent that there wasn't room for so many vehicles in a garage, so the main parking was a long asphalt lot covered by a carport made of sheet metal, and big iron supports. It also hosted a huge camper and a sleek deck boat in the same shade of charcoal grey off to the side a little. The yard was cut by an asphalt path leading from the carport to the road, sided by mulch and flowers. The grass was perfectly cut for miles, or so I presumed. The land was weird here, full of curves and bulges in the form of rolling hills and mountainous terrain. Shrubs were neatly arranged along the drive and big oak trees were present every where. I took it all in, glaring in the heat and unusual humidity. This was Foreign. Where was my lovely concrete jungle? The Smog and the shopping and that Turkish guy selling sandwiches??? All of it was gone. replaced by this Clean air, and nature. I shuttered at the thought of pollen and rivers, and all things that weren't natural to me.  
"Isn't this stunning?" my mother asked, shrugging out of her light coat jacket, her knee length skirt swishing as she marched around in heels, straight out of the car and to the front door, luggage in hand. I watched as she threw her hair back, and laughed at the prettiness of it all. I sighed, wanting to cry. I had left behind midnight frappucinos, boxing club, and my angelic boyfriend Tony (who was now my Ex, BTW. He couldn't do long Distance) all for some land. Not to mention a blended family of Rednecks and Yankees, (which was what Ray called us.) ugh!  
"Hey, Steph, Why don't you go on in, and call for them lazy ole' boys to help with these bags. huh?" Ray asked, carrying in my big hope chest and a smaller bag. He was strong. The muscles in his arms and back rippling with the weight of my heavier things. His long blonde hair streaked with silver, and he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and adjusted his grip on my stuff. I had faith he wouldn't drop it.  
I wanted to flounce over and take my own things up, like the independent career woman I was, but I decided that Ray was right, my new stepbrothers could probably help. Family bonding and what not. So I proudly walked into the house, smiling as my combat boots hit the cool marble floors of the entrance. My face was smooth, and friendly as I marched into the room. I knew Chris wouldn't mind helping. I'd met him like 5 times, and no matter what he was always gentle and friendly. Tom on the other hand was a bit moody, quiet, and although he was perfectly polite, it was cold. I couldn't shake the thought that he was convinced i was an idiot.  
Walking past the center of the foyer, I heard enthused shouting from the basement, so i rounded a corner and and stepped up to the door neatly labeled "Chris's man-cave" in dark block print, before I headed down. It was freezing down there, the A/C on full blast, and as I made it to the bottom of the stairs I realized that, it only made sense. Chris was a large boy. Around 6'4" and thickly muscular. Tom was big too, but not like Chris. That could also be because Chris and Tom weren't actually related. Tom was semi- adopted. He moved away from his horrible home life when he was 10 and hadn't left since. That's all I knew about Tom.  
Once at the bottom of the stairs, I glanced down at my faded ripped skinny jeans and soft cotton Gucci shirt. They were actually expensive, like my Italian boots, and Vintage Louis Vuitton satchel. Channel no 5 scented lightly on my skin. My hair falling in waves down my back. I looked nice. Natural. I moved swiftly down the last step to the bottom floor, Looking at Chris and Tom as they played games on a huge sectional. The smell of the room was masculine and thick. God. it smelled like men in this house? how? do girls have a smell. A chick fragrance? I glanced at them and sighed, before I said loudly,  
"HEY!" Enthusiastically waving. Chris glanced up and grinned before he tossed his controller pausing the game and leaping to hug me, crushing me in a hard hug against his muscular chest. I giggled and patted his bicep before he let me go.  
"Um, Ray was wondering if maybe you could, Uh, help with the luggage maybe?" I Asked. He smiled and nodded looking over his shoulder.  
"Come on Tom, Let's help our new sis out then?" Chris said. Unlike ray, Chris had an Australian accent. he'd picked it up in Melbourne when he was two and hadn't dropped it. Tom was English, like his mother was, (or so i had heard) and Ray was southern borne and raised in Arkansas. He spent some time traveling, but never lost his deep drawl. My mom and I sounded very west coast, because from age 10 to 15 I'd lived in Cali. Those were the good old days.  
"Alrighty then." Tom said softly before he stood up off of the couch. Tom was handsome. Breath taking really. He had these cheek bones that poked out sharply and a jaw as strong as they came. His shoulders were broad, but he was artistically made. Carved from granite it seemed like. Already past the gangling limb phase of teenager-dom and moved on to the phase of almost manhood. His hair was creamy blond in color and as thick as a rug in ringlet like curls, that stuck up all over the place. Untameable. His smile was white, and always present, and his eyes were so clear. Like pools of ocean water. barely tinted the lightest shade of blue. He was handsome.  
Chris was hot too, I guessed, having never really thought about it. He was just big, and his long straight blonde hair wasn't My thing. I never really saw Chris as anything like that though. He was my brother.  
And Tom isn't? My subconscious demanded. I shrugged the thought off. Tom embraced me in a warm hug with gentle pats on my back. I melted a little at the motion. Unconsciously laying my head on his shoulder. As if that wasn't awkward enough, I had to fight to keep myself from nuzzling into the warmth of his neck. Wanting to smell his scent of masculinity and laundry detergent. After a few seconds I pulled back and headed towards the stairs. I smiled at Tom as he followed me to the carport with Chris. We unloaded my things and my mom's and headed up to my room.  
I was kind of shocked when i stepped into it. the walls were a deep red, and the floors were dark wood. I had a bathroom attached, and Ray explained that he wanted to make sure that I didn't have to share with the boys. I smiled at that, then I wandered to my closet. I gasped as I walked in through the perfect white french doors. It Was huge! Already packed full of all of my clothes from New York, that i had shipped over instead of taking in dozens of suitcases. My shoes were lined up on a large group of shelves and there was even a seat in the middle, With and entire wall of mirrors and LED recess lighting over all the the shelves and bars. good god. I looked once at Ray and forgot about how mad I was at him for marrying my mom and making me move. I bounded into his arms hugging him around the neck warmly.  
I squealed happily before i kissed Ray's cheek and walked to the section dedicated to my dresses. spinning around the room. I heard Tom and Chris laughing at me, probably mocking me, but i didn't care. I glanced at my boxing gear arranged on custom shelves and picked up my finger-less knuckle gloves. I slipped them on, and sighed contentedly.  
"I think we have one more surprise." Ray said behind me. I smiled and set my gloves down mesmerized.  
"There's more?" i asked. Chris laughed at that.  
"It's a whole house, Steph. one closet is hardly anything." Chris said. I shook my head and looked at it longingly as I was pulled away from the perfect french doors leading into my own personal Nirvana. Nothing could compare. I found out I was wrong though, As I ended up in a room full of workout equipment. attached to a new section of the building, a boxing ring, and punching bags. I smiled and noticing I still had my gloves on, I approached the bags, manically smiling and started hitting the punching bags with vigor. Chris held the bag for me jumping each time my fists landed quickly and roughly on it.  
"She packs a punch" he said, and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. I looked at Ray, beside my strawberry blond headed mother and decided that I could like this place. It was likely to happen.  
"They don't give championships to weaklings, Chris. Pretty soon you can join the Winners club, if you'll just focus on your football." Ray said. He sounded joking, but there was a tone there. He was trying to shame Chris, and although Ray had given me a lot of gifts and had been very thoughtful, it rubbed me wrong. I didn't like the look of disappointment and hurt in Chris's eyes or the way his face went blank with a fake smile. Like he was used to the words. I stared at him before I looked at Ray before I gave Chris a soft smile and rolled my eyes.  
"Well, Damn. If Chris isn't the big guy around here I'm scared." I said mock punching Chris and then I looked at his beefed up figure and his suddenly cheerful eyes. I watched as he hugged me around my shoulders, And looked up at his dad.  
"Hey, dad. Tom and I did our workout routine earlier, so can we take our new Sis out? We'll take good care of her." Chris said resting his head on top of mine. He seemed so thankful for my quick relief of the shame Ray had pointed at him. I relaxed into him. He was seriously like a brother. So easy and not awkward...  
"That sounds awesome. Stephanie was just saying how she was hoping to meet some people before school starts on the plane over." My mom began, turning to Ray and hooking her arm into his giving him a soft affectionate look. I raised one eyebrow at her lie. I distinctly remembered sleeping the whole trip.  
"And you and I can plan some wedding details." she offered, kissing his shoulder. I wanted to gag, and Chris had a similar reaction. Eeew. I wasn't staying home for any of that.  
"Shoot. Go ahead, but if I catch, y'all staying out past 12, you're dead meat." Ray warned. Before grinning at my mom.  
"Hey, baby, wanna see our room? I hired someone to come in and make it pretty for ya." Ray said taking, my moms waist in one broad arm, making her giggle and lean into him. I fake gagged as they walked away. Tom gave me a look,  
"Oh come on, they're in love. It could,be worse." he said shoving my shoulder gently. I rolled my eyes.  
"Love doesn't exist. There's just lust and obligation." I said rolling my eyes. Tom looked at me sadly, but Chris nodded.  
"And beer." He offered. I nodded,  
"Lust, obligation, and beer. No love." I amended and Tom shook his head.  
"That isn't true. At all." he said and Chris groaned.  
"Enough! Steph, we are about to introduce you to a serious night out. A bonfire, then a house party, all out on the lake. Plenty of booze and babes." Chris said wiggling his eyebrows. I grinned and nodded once.  
"I'll bring my guitar." I offered. Then I let myself be dragged into probable trouble, with an easy grin. 

 

 

******* time skip********

 

"Here, something cool and frothy for the lady." Tom said handing me a lemonade laced with beer, and maybe some whiskey. I looked at it, and took a sip. Well it wasn't champagne, but it became obvious that these kids weren't drinking for flavor. They wanted to get drunk.  
The "party" Chris had taken me too was mostly just girls dirty dancing in cutoffs, and boys trying to out drink each other, and see whose truck could out-race all the others. A deadly combination. Chris was flirting with some pretty blonde that paid him minimal attention; though, from her body language, you could tell she wanted him. Tom stood by me, not speaking. He had gotten me a drink though, jostling with his friends, bumping through people, laughing loudly and freely. He was something to behold. I threw my lashes down, trying not to feel uncomfortable sitting on the tailgate of Tom's truck. One of the black lifted Chevys. The only difference in Chris's and Tom's vehicles was that the license plates had their names on them. It was kind of cute.  
"Fat bottom girls you make the rocking world go round." Tom sang lightly along with some song on the radio. I giggled at his english accent and how it just seemed unnatural for Tom to call anyone fat. He was too polite. He looked down at me then and frowned.  
"What's so funny?" He asked, seriously, only making me laugh harder.  
"Nothing..." i said finally. He grinned, intent on finding out what I was laughing at.  
"What is it? Is it my singing?" He offered suddenly acting very warm and open. I smiled and bit my cheek.  
"No, your singing is lovely." I said with a gentle look. Tom rolled his eyes.  
"It was the singing." He said with a sigh, "I guess I'm not Waylon Jennings, but laughing. That's pretty harsh." I pushed his shoulder gently.  
"It wasn't your singing! Okay. I thought it was nice. I just... This whole place, it seems so... Foreign. Like i'm experiencing everything all at once from the outside. Its kind of funny that you guys are so at home here." I said slowly, sipping my beer lemonade. Tom observed me, And I noticed that 'Hotel California' by the Eagles was playing in the background softly. Tom nodded, and then he looked at the guitar strapped onto my back. He tapped it once.  
"Play me something? Hmm? Something someone in that big city of yours would listen to." He said after an awkward silence. I sighed, and blushing, pulled out my guitar. I slowly strummed a soft beat. It was 'cherry wine' by Hozier. Tom didn't recognize it, or if he did he didn't mention it. He watched as I played. And when I started to sing quietly he leaned in a little closer closing his eyes, so I sang louder. When I was done, He grinned and looked at the guitar. Touching the fret board gingerly.  
"Okay, now I know you were making fun of my singing. Damn professional." he muttered. I smiled and rolled my eyes before I swigged my beer-aide again. I handed him the pick, then I pulled the guitar off- over my head- and handed it to him. Adjusting the strap to fit over his broad shoulders. He frowned and I just smiled.  
"You should learn how to play like Waylon. Since you already sing like him." I said easily. Then I took his hand slowly teaching him where to put his fingers and what note he was making. He strummed and hit every chord perfect, Picking up on it easily. he was a natural. I had him playing 'Renegade" by Styx in a few seconds, followed by 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy and 'I walk the line' by Cash. He was so easy to teach, and he seemed to want to learn with every fiber of his being. Finally we laid down in the bed of the truck. He scrounged some pillows and a blanket from the the toolbox and we laid on the blanket and stargazed. There were so many stars, and without light pollution we could see them all.  
"That's the big dipper, and Ursa Minor." Tom prattled looking up at the constellations. Telling me their stories. I listened and nodded. Two beers in my system and I was a little tipsy, but not drunk.  
"Hmm. Ursa. I remember a story about that one. See this little girl named Artemis was chasing after this bear that had been her best friend, or something like that, And this hunter named Ursa was after the bear too, but he wanted to kill him, not catch him like Artemis wanted, so they had a contest. Some hunting competition and the guy, Ursa, died during it, But the gods were totally chill, and They made him into a star, so He could hunt the skies forever." I said slowly. Tom laughed and rolled on his side to look at me.  
"I have never heard that one." he offered and I laughed.  
"It went something like that." I said with a lazy smile.  
"And the bear? Artemis's friend? How fared he?" Tom asked smiling. I figured he was just indulging my story telling.  
"Oh, he died too. I'm pretty sure he got to be a star too. It crushed Artemis; she really loved that bear." I said breezily. Tom smiled,  
"She loved a beast that was so unloved." He murmured. I shrugged.  
"Anyone can love anybody. We all have a little love in us." I offered. Tom rolled his eyes.  
"I thought you didn't believe in love," He teased bumping me with his knee. I shrugged turning onto my side to face him.  
"Its the beer." I said softly. Tom nodded, and laughed. He looked at me fondly, Then he leaned down and tenderly pressed a kiss to my lips. It felt good, and my groggy senses seemed to awaken as his lips moved with mine. He tasted like tea. Earl grey, and some kind of mint. His breath warm on my cheek as he pulled back and went in for another kiss. I was willing, pliant in his arms. After a few seconds though, we both froze.  
This is tom!

I AM KISSING TOM.

My step-brother for gods sake.

Sure we weren't blood, or even really related by marriage either, but... He was Chris's brother. I was Chris's stepsister. This was wrong.  
Tom yanked back. Laying on his back. He didn't speak, so I did.  
"Tom.... I......" I began.  
"Just... Forget it. We're drunk in a tailgate and we're friends. This happens all the time. No need to get weird." Tom said before he patted my leg once and hopped into the cab. Shaky, and licking his lips with a faraway and wild look. He was barely controlling himself, it seemed, but maybe it was the beer. Yeah.... probably the beer.  
"Curfew's in thirty. I'll round up Chris. You take care of the beer smell," he said tossing me Febreeze and a package of mint life-savers. I stared and nodded, but I couldn't stop my tummy from fluttering and my lips from tingling with loss. Holding back a little smile. Damn, it was only my first day here. I couldn't wait to see what happened in a week.


	2. Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the low lit light i was free.  
> Heaven and hell where words to me." 
> 
> So, it seems that Ray has two sides. Lots of working out and not a lot of eating happen. Lol

I hadn't noticed the intercom: The plastic box embedded in the ceiling over my bed. However, when i jolted awake at 6 in the morning with a headache to the sound of a horn loud enough to wake the dead, i noticed it. I threw a shoe at it, in fact, but it kept going off until i walked to the door. I glanced out seeing Chris and Tom groggily walking down the hall, I assumed it wasn't just me.  
"What's going on?" i demanded, as Chris walked by. He grinned at me.  
"Boss says it's time to get up, sis." Chris said and Tom gave me a soft smile that set off fireworks in my belly.  
"You get used to it, love." he said quietly before he headed down the grand stairs to the ground floor. I watched him walk away in his baggy black sweats and clingy tank top that hugged his toned abdomen. His scent hung around. The smell of aftershave and softsoap and man. He was so delectable. His perfect blonde curls so messy on his head. I shuddered and directed my thoughts away from him, looking at Chris who was smiling at me. His polite expression still present. I smiled back and glanced down at my shorts and tank top, wondering if I looked awful. I Decided that it didn't really matter, because if these people were going to live with me, they would have to see me looking like a hobo.  
"Come on. Time for breakfast." Chris said as he took my hand and yanked me down the stairs. I followed him, noting he was wearing workout clothes to breakfast, his hair already brushed and in a loose bun. He looked put together. Unlike me.  
"Breakfast time!!!!! Oh breakfast time!!!" Ray sang as he passed out plates of food to each one of us. He was up and ready and like Chris he was wearing workout clothes. He handed Chris and Tom plates of protein rich foods and shakes, then when he came up to me he passed me a green smoothie and a bowl of fruit. I examined it, with a soft smile. Um... Okay? So what....was this a fat joke? I was an athlete. I needed meat too. I accepted my food, though unsure why Ray was picking out our meals. I sat down by Chris at the massive bar in the kitchen, and watched as he dillegently ate his food. Tom did too, so I dug in. I finished my food and drank my green smoothie, choking down the blended spinach and sadness. Once I was done, I set my dishes in the sink and watched as the boys did the same. Ray, who had grabbed a meal similar to the boys, handed out everyone a piece of paper. I accepted mine. At the top, it said 'work out schedule' in times new roman font. The list was long and detailed. I had an actual schedule. It said exactly what I was working on and when. It had listed each day of the week what I was doing for that day, and at what time, followed by "suggestions" on what I should do with my spare time. It even mentioned i was going to have an instructor and personal trainer to up my game in boxing.  
"When you pick out your yearly sports we can make yours more accurate, steph. As of right now, I need you to go through this list," Ray said to me, handing me a piece of paper with sports on them," and tell me what sounds like fun. Kay?" he asked and I nodded before i bit my lip.  
"I appreciate the help, I really do, but um... Is this like a thing? I've never really had this whole sports schedule stuff." I said and Tom and Chris tensed. They looked uneasily at Ray. I wondered if I shouldn't have questioned the list. Just started my run at 6:45 and finished my meeting and first workout with my new instructor at 10 to do my mid-day suggested activity, before an evening workout, and a meeting with my personal trainer who doubled as my dietrician.  
"We're an active Family, Stephanie. We're all active together. We are winners. You should understand that, champ." he said harshly. He gripped my shoulder then, so hard it hurt. Not just uncomfortably strong, it actually really hurt. I smiled a fake smile and nodded. Before I bit my lip.  
"Yeah. Sorry." I said easily. Ray eye'd me then, his iris's sweeping over my body. It made me uncomfortable, but he did let go of my arm after squeezing a little extra hard. I felt my stomach roll.  
"Let's try adding sir, to that, Stephanie." he said. Ray stared at me for a few minutes before i breathed out a quiet, "yes, sir." I didn't like that, at all. The way he stared and how he looked at me when he walked away. The way my shoulder ached and looked a dark red with his hand print bruised into it. I was afraid of him. What he might do if I refused him. I looked at Chris, still afraid, and he wrapped me in a soft hug, I didn't realise I was shaking until I felt his sturdy body.  
"Don't respond, but he isn't always like that. Do what he says and don't make him angry." he whispered secretly in my ear. I looked at him, and bit my cheek. Make him angry? I hadnt meant to. I nodded.  
"Alright then. We have a ten mile run now." he said easily, before he patted my hair.  
"Try to keep up, sis." he said rushing up the stairs to wait while I threw on some workout clothes. I could handle this. 

 

*********** le time skip. **************

 

 

"Good. Good, push it. Come on, you want this? Huh? Then do it." my boxing instructor yelled as i punched my bag. I kept a pace that had me sweating all over. My arms were burning and my abs were crying. My legs trembling. I was amazed that this was possible. I was so used to this, but I never trained this hard.  
"Alright, drop it. In the ring!" max, called. He was a big thick muscled man with dread locks and long eyelashes. At 6' 7" he towered over my little 5' 6" frame, and he kept sending me sweet looks. Telling me when I did good. He wasn't uncomfortable to be around, but I could tell he was interested in me. Even if he was 10 years older.  
"Okay, now we fight." he said as he put on his protective gear and I laced on my boxing gloves. His smile was white and pretty like his Jamaican accent.  
"That's a little scary." I said teasingly, and he chuckled.  
"Don't worry ma'm. I'd never dream of hurting you." he told me, standing. We went through drills. Ducking, punching, kicking, the works. And he kept his smile even when I hit him hard. After I had finished with Max, I was sent to the workout section, watching as Chris spotted Tom lifting. They were on schedule, and i had another 30 minutes of abs. Sit ups, and a few yoga poses, along with planks and push ups. I did my work, avoiding looking at tom, and the sweat rolling off his brow as those lean, but thick arms lifted and the muscles poked out, along with his veins. His grunts turning me on a little. I just kept sitting up and stretching and working. My brain was on Tom, though. His ass as he squated swimming through my vision. I couldn't stop.  
"Times up. Lunch!" a voice called over the intercom. I flinched, but headed in. Tom jostled my shoulders, smiling at me. His hands on my shoulders. I smiled at him. He was sweaty and heat rolled off of him in waves.  
"So, how was the training?" he asked. I sighed.  
"Max nearly killed me. I haven't done that intense of a workout since before nationals last year." I admitted. Tom chuckled.  
"So you won't be up for family baseball tonight?" he asked. I frowned and chris nodded.  
"It's our night against the Henderson's. Me, you, Tom, and our ma and dad. Every Friday we all play baseball or football together and go out for frozen yogurt." Chris informed me. I considered this.  
"Sounds cool." I said softly, although I had a feeling even if I wanted to I couldn't get out of it.  
Lunch for me was a protein shake and a quest bar. And Chris and Tom had similar snacks, their's having more protein once again. I ignored the slight aggravation and instead ate quickly so I could nap. I passed out on my bed, exhausted. Waking up at 5, in time for my evening workout. I missed out on dinner, but I still made it in to sweat off a few pounds before i was done. When my personal trainer had told me to set down my weights and handed me a water bottle, probably my thirtieth one that night, before i glanced up to see Ray patting her on the back. He sent her home with a nod before he looked at me.  
"Go clean up. We have a game to win Champ." he said.


	3. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My baby's sweet as can be.  
> She gives me tooth aches just from kissing me." 
> 
> The game.

I was a little self conscious in my "hemsworth" Jersey. I wasnt sure how Ray had gotten me a Jersey adjusted perfectly to my build with his last name on the back and "Champ." on the front, but here I was, twirling in my room looking at my spandex pants and jersey. My hair in a high ponytail. I had showered and blow dried my hair, putting on all my face creams and hair products before donning my new outfit. It was nice, a sweet gesture of acceptance on his part, but it felt a little bit controlling, like he was dressing us.  
I bannished the thought when I saw Tom standing in my doorway, he was leaning against it, one eyebrow raised. I flushed and looked away from the mirror, feeling my abdominal mumuscles clench. I gave an uneasy smile.  
"Play hard." Tom said when I went to speak. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Like tonight?" I asked, and Tom glanced around before he walked in and shut my door. He was so handsome with his curls all wet from a shower and his body hugged by the Jersey and spandex. His face was soft, but grave. It made me think back to our drunken kiss. An event I had tried to forget.  
"Yes, play hard Stephanie. We need to win. Ray doesn't like losing. And when he doesn't like something, things can get bad." he whispered. I frowned, and suddenly, I grabbed Tom's shoulder, letting it soothingly.  
"Has he hit you?" I whispered. I wasnt sure why I asked, but Tom looked away. His soft clear eyes sad. It took a while of me tenderly stroking his cheeks and shoulders before he spoke.  
"Once. I stayed out late drinking before a big game, and he punched me. It was 2 years ago, and he said he would never do it again." he said softly, I nodded.  
"And Chris?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Twice. Both times he dropped the ball when he could have made it to win a game." he said. I stared and then nodded. I hugged Tom closely and he accepted it before he pulled back smiling at me. He kissed the top of my head then, his sweet smile charming me, before he whispered his goodbye and exited the room, as Chris walked in. His big Jersey hugging him. I smiled at him.  
"Hey, bro." I said smiling as I tossed a life savors mint into my mouth. Since my kiss with tom, I'd become quite the little addict. Mostly because it reminded me of the taste of Tom's lips.  
"Hey, would you want to ride with Tom and I to the game?" he asked eyes wide. I wondered why Chris was always so sweet and vulnerable. Maybe it was because he hadn't had anyone show him proper unconditional love. Like the kind I showed him. If Ray hit them, he wasn't used to affection, and i was very used to showing affection.  
"Absolutely, want a mint?" I asked offering him one. He accepted and smiled a big grin. His cheeks pushed up high with the outline of a mint poking out. I giggled at him and suddenly remebered something. Back in New York I had gotten him something as a "glad your my new big brother" present. I had one for Tom too. I  
"Oh, wait, I got you something." I said before I walked to my nightstand and took out a video game. He had said months ago that he couldn't wait for it to come out, and it had the night before I left for Arkansas. I handed it to him, watching his eyes widen into saucers. Before he grinned and captured me into a huge hug. I smiled as he pressed my face forceably into his chest.  
"Thank you!!" he rumbled and i shrugged before I pulled back looking at him, with a gentle smile.  
"Thanks for, uh, being my brother, Y'know welcoming me to the family and all that." I said gently. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile, before he kissed my forehead. The same way Tom had. This time i didn't feel my tummy flutter and my heart stutter. He was just my brother. Oddly enough. We kind of looked alike, our eyes the same shade, and our skin was tanned golden. If my hair was lighter we'd look seriously related.  
"No problem, sis. Hey, let's go load up the truck, the Hemsworth's are never late." he said with a little wink. I smiled. Of course we weren't, I thought softly. 

 

********** tiny time skip **********

 

Once we were loaded up in the truck, baseball in hand, I settled into the back seat, Windows rolled down. It was becoming my spot, I noted as Tom backed out of the parking shed. He always drove. always. He was a good driver, maybe a bit too quick, but he was safe enough. Chris, for all of his sweetness, drove like he was pissed off, roughly hitting the brakes or turning sharply. I dared anyone to pull out in front of him, he'd take their head off and serve it to them. His long blonde hair flying in the wind.  
"So, Steph. Are you nervous?" Tom asked. As he glanced at me in the rear view mirror. I smiled quietly and shrugged.  
"Not really. I've done sports all my life. I can handle this." I promised easily. Tom grinned and kept driving.  
"What kind of sports?" he asked.  
"Swimming, running, boxing, MMA, basketball." I listed off bored.  
"And you're good then?" Tom asked. I shrugged.  
"Usually. I played a lot. That's why last year I had a 3.75 GPA instead of a 4.0. I'm not good at being good at too many things." I said cheerfully. Looking out the window distantly. He nodded.  
"And at school? Any clubs you like?" he asked softly, still so patient. I shrugged.  
"I did good in the science club. Art, and drama. But math..... math was awful." I said simply. Tom chuckled.  
"English. English is really good. Fun I mean. I liked writing," I said finally. He nodded.  
"Me too." he said easily, "I like to read." I grinned.  
"Maybe I'll let you read something when I write it." I offered. He nodded.  
"Sounds like a deal." he said, and chris snorted.  
"Look at you two, all friendly." Chris said, and Tom winced, looking straight ahead. He was blushing, and i was too, if I were being honest.  
"Don't be jealous, chris. There's plenty of tom to go around." I said easily. Chris rolled his eyes, and tossed me back a wrist band. It was pink with "newest hemsworth" printed on it in thick black letters. I stared at it.  
"Dad made those." we each have one. He said showing me his, which sported a football and the words, "the quarter back" I grinned and watched as Tom lifted his, titled, "Mr. Track-star" I grinned.  
"You're in track?" I asked. Tom nodded.  
"Tom's the star, won nationals last year and the year before. He pole vaults too." Chris said. I grinned,  
"Ah. Cool." I offered, admiring Tom's wrist and the blue veins poking out. I wanted to kiss it. Hold it, and his large hand, but I ignored the urge.  
"Here we are, champ." Tom said teasingly. I hated when Ray called me that.  
"Thanks for the memo, curly cue." I said ruffling his blonde curls. He rolled his eyes, And Chris laughed.  
"She has you there mate." he said as we climbed out of the truck.  
The Henderson's were fit, and blonde with one large, son named Derek, who immediately walked over to us. His sisters, were more distant, shooting dirty looks, and swinging their bats. It was creepy.  
"Hey, chris." he said eyeing my big brother with a soft and probing look. His eyes attentive. Tom gave me a meaningful look and i raised one eyebrow, before i noticed Chris blushing and smiling at Derek. His gaze a little flirty. My eyes widened. Ooohhhhhhh........  
Chris was gay.... And he liked derek who, judging by the way he eye'd Chris liked Chris back. I suddenly understood why Chris wasnt uncomfortable around me, chris liked guys. I recovered quickly and shrugged it off. Chris could be gay if he wanted, it wasnt gonna bother me. I totally understood why he would like boys, after all, I did.  
"Derek, this is my New sister, Stephanie, Shes from New York." Chris explained. I smiled and waved. Derek gave me a soft smile, and glanced at tom.  
"Hey man," he said before refocusing his eyes on Chris. Drinking in his features. It was so Damn sweet. However, because no one said anything, I figured it was a secret, and i went with it.  
"Let's get started! Hemsworth's! Line up!" Ray called and i waved goodbye to Derek, and jogged at the same pace as Tom who whispered.  
"Don't mention it. Kay?" before he gave me a pleading look. I nodded, and like that the game begun. I played my heart out, not unlike Tom and Chris. My mom wasn't much help, having shown up with Ray after her full day at work. She looked out of place without high heels, but she did run a little, and avoided making contact with the ball.  
We won. Beating out the Henderson's who shot us dirty looks from their Cadillac as they left.Ray was happy, and we all ate frozen yogurt afterwards. Tom making jokes behind his brownie batter fro-yo, and chris glowing a little brighter since his conversation with his beloved Derek. All was well, and cool, until as a trio, we kids were permitted to go to a midnight swim later. We actually didn't go, ending up in the middle of the woods with Derek, who had met us in a meadow somewhere on our property. Chris wasnt as shy as I'd thought as they kissed and talked, and ignored Tom and I.  
Tom spread a blanket out under a tree and we sat on it, talking. His voice was soft, until he seemed a little far away.  
"Tell me more about Artemis, and her bear?" he asked. I sighed and Played with the thumb ring I'd had since sophomore year. It had the year i would graduate engraved on it. i couldn't believe that was already next year.  
"That story is slightly blurry. I was a little bit drunk when I told it, " I admitted, and Tom took my ring, slipping it onto his pinkie. At the touch of his pale fingers I flushed. Liking the feeling of his skin.  
"You claim to be a writer. Spin me a tale then, enchantress." he said lowly in my ear. I blushed, and looked into his too light eyes. My teeth biting down on my red lip. I have him a gentle look, before I stared up at the branches of the tree.  
"Well, see, Artemis met the bear when she was younger, she was new to a village, and he took care of her. Made sure she could survive. The bear was gentle with Artemis. He would play with her, and shelter her. And Artemis loved him. Loved him so much her chest hurt with all the love she held in it." I said. Tom watched me closely, with hooded lids, and the sexiest smile I had ever seen. He placed a kiss on my forehead, making my stomache flutter and my body shiver at his touch. He wrapped an arm around me, tucking me into his warm body. I continued my story.  
"Every day the bear grew more fond of Artemis, and they became really, really close. He would hold her all night, and give her sweet kisses with his wet nose, but Artemis knew, a bear was a bear, and one day, he just left." I said quietly. Tom squeezed me harder. His lips hovering over my cheek.  
"What did Artemis do?" he asked as he kissed my cheek bones, warm breath trickling over my cheek and neck. It was more than brotherly now. Tom was giving in. And he was kissing me. I let him, as my heart fluttered.  
"She did what she had to. She found him again. She found her warm, sweet, lovely bear." I whispered. Then Tom dipped down and pressed his lips to mine. I relaxed in his arms, bending my elbows at his neck, lazily wrapping my hands together as we kissed leisurely, his tongue sweeping across my lower lip, and i denied him access. Giggling as he groaned against my lips.  
His hands wound around my waist and his thumbs rubbed into my sides soothingly. He set me in his lap, facing him, and i set my knee down on either side of his hips, sitting on him. We kissed more passionately our lips moulding together and reshaping. I leaned toward and felt my thigh brush against his crotch feeling a large bulging hardness there. I nearly giggled at how quick that had happened, but refrained, grinding down onto him, swallowing his moans in my kiss. He kissed my neck, nipping and licking. I moaned quietly, and i felt too hot. Feverish almost and full of a burning longing that seemed to pool itself into the spot between my legs. Every time I brushed his erection against my core, I felt a jolt of pleasure. This was nice, but I just wanted more. i wanted all of tom.  
Before things got really serious, Tom pulled back.  
"10 minutes till curfew, love." he whispered, before he picked me up, and stood me on my feet. I groaned silently. Damn curfew.


	4. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakedness happens. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Like really short. I'll write more tomorrow morning. Lots of love:)

"We need to talk." Ray said pointedly as i finished up my second set of abs, beginning on my leg workouts. It had been a full 12 hours since tom and I had gotten to see each other, and as he regarded me coolly, but with a heat hidden in his eyes, I realized we were keeping whatever we had on the down low. His expression told me not to mention it to anyone, but his eyes told me he wanted to, badly. With that in mind, I had kept away all day, to cool my head, and not think about the way his skin had felt on mine. 

"I have another 30 minutes-" I started, but Ray scolded at me with a deep look, and i stopped what I was doing. I nodded, and got up off my yoga mat to follow him past the lifting section where Tom was watching me. His eyes following my every move. I have him a gentle look, and when Ray wasnt looking, I blew a secret kiss. He caught it quickly, stuffing it in his pocket and winking.

I nearly giggled, but I decided against it, as Ray gripped my arm and tossed me like a sack of potatoes outside into the ground. I fell backwards and he yanked me back up, throwing me back into the gym wall. I kept down a scream as my head bounced back, cracking sickeningly. I felt blood streaming down my neck and down on my legs where they were scraped. I felt groggy. Like everything was blurry and my vision was lined in red. Everything was a bit too bright, and the sun scolded my retinas as though they were on fire. 

Despite all of this, I still felt my fist fly. I punched Ray in the abdomen, hard, and then i reached up, kneeing him in the chest. He gasped for air, big meaty hands grappling for purchase, and i dove out of the way. I kicked him in the knee watching him fall, and i shoved him down onto his face. Concrete busting his nose. He was gasping, and grunting. Anger swelling around him in waves. I put my foot on his neck, applying pressure with my Nike running shoes, and watching him flop around for air. 

"Fucking bitch. Useless, ugly as fuck. Stupid ass-" he started Before he stopped struggling and i leaned down. Head close to his, letting him get a little air, I whispered.

"Give me a fucking reason Ray. Give me a God Damn reason to smash your head into this pavement for hurting your boys. Touch me, again, or anyone I love, and you'll be wiping your ass up off the ground. Got it? Champ?" I was menacing and as i stood, I spit bloody slobber into his eyes. Watching him glare, and touch his nose gingerly. 

 

My eyes snapped open.... I glanced at the clock as it struck 3 a.m. with a gasp I realized that It had all been a dream. A long realistic dream. I touched my sweaty forehead, feeling it, and noting I was hot. So hot my skin was red all over. I looked at the "Hemsworth" Jersey on the ground and spandex beside it, before i yawned and got up.

I made my way to the bathroom, grabbing a big t-shirt on my way and pushing open the door to my bathroom, when I saw a note taped neatly on the outside. It was written in ink, by someone who pushed hard on the pen. 

'don't use the shower. We're remodeling the room beneath. Toilet still works.' 

I groaned, and after collecting my shampoo and hair products, I marched in my bra and boy-short panties straight into the boy's bathroom. It was empty, thank god, so I turned on the water immediately and watched as my sweaty smelling skin was washed away, replaced by new, lavender scented skin. I smiled at the familiar soap, and rinsed off. I washed my hair for good measure, and then i heard Tom's voice from behind the navy curtain. His musical tones, bouncing off of the custom subway tilework around me. I instantly panicked. Hadnt I locked the door? 

"Hey, man, look I wanna talk about what happened earlier.... I... I know she's your sister, but I mean I like her, Shes great, fucking great." Tom began, and i heard a toilet seat raise and the sound of someone peeing. I made a face. Really? Come on. Talk about ruining a sexy Image.

"Besides, I mean, you guys are so close now, at least we all like each other." he said. I frowned biting my lip, and wondering what to say. 

"Come on, look me in the eye-" he began and yanked the curtain back revealing my naked body, I screamed. His fly was unzipped, but he was hidden, unlike my bare tan skin, when he saw me, he threw the curtain back.

"Oh, shit! Ahhh. I'm so sorry." he called, before the door opened and shut. I groaned, and dried off, beyond pissed. I brushed through all of my long tangly hair and emerged from the bathroom, only to see him pacing beside it, we nearly collided, but I socked him in the arm. He winced, and backed up. 

"Sam, darling, I swear I'm not a pig. I had no intentions of seeing you naked." he said softly. I stared back, hands on my hips. 

"Oh yeah? Earlier you definitely wouldn't have minded." I retorted. He looked mortified.

"I-i- it's... You have a lovely body." He finally said and I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah. I know." I said before I stomped to my room.


	5. Boating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot more fucking stuff, but this was all I had saved, so yeah:( its mostly gone, I have to rewrite it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it isn't as early as I promised.

"Pack an overnight bag. We're renting a cabin tonight." Tom said. He was standing in my doorway, hair tousled and eyes wild. I raised one eyebrow. 

"Me and you?" I asked. I was sure that tom hadnt meant to be peeping, but now, he was kind of pushing it. 

"No! No. Me, You, Chris, and Derek. Its a party!" he said smiling. I sighed and looked around my room. I was still in my pajamas at 9, because when I had woken up at 6, Ray had encouraged me to sleep in for my outstanding athletic achievements the night before. I had agreed and passed out on top of my bed, dozing until Tom's insistent knocking had woken me up. 

"Oh, so..." I began rubbing my neck. Tom slipped into my room shutting the door. His arm had a bruise the exact size of my fist in it. Albeit a little fist, but I felt guilty instantly. Was I abusive? I mean I hadn't really needed to hit him. 

"I'm sorry-" Tom began, and I shook my head, taking his hands in mine. 

"No, don't. I.... Its my fault. I shouldn't have hit you, Tom, it wasnt necessary, and I'm really sorry." I said softly. He looked really handsome then. His clear eyes staring through me in sincerity. His sweet mouth formed in a perfect red line, thin lips pressed together. It only weighed in my conscience, such a pretty boy, fallen victim to my bitchyness. Tom chuckled and leaned down kissing me softly on the cheek, before his lips wondered to my neck slowly. 

"Baby, it's okay," he giggled, "I'd take the hit to see you naked again any day." I bit my lip, trying to stay mad, but unable to really do it. I gave in to his sweet kisses and smooth warm tongue on my neck, becoming pliant in his arms. When he moved up, holding me closely to get a kiss from my swollen lips, I stopped him, pressing a finger to his mouth. 

"Nope. Morning breath." I defended. moving and pressing my face into his chest, he smelled nice. Like warmth and man and tide detergent. He rubbed a hand down my back, through my big t-shirt. Cupping my bottom through my underwear, and massaging gently. someone was getting handsy.

"Mmm... You're a god." I moaned as he massaged my shoulders and back with one hand, massaging my ass and thighs with the other. He chuckled deeply, and kissed my forehead, before he ceased minstrations on my sore muscles and just held me. Smelling my hair and lavender scented skin. His face peaceful.

"You smell so Damn good," he groaned. I grinned. 

"I like the way you smell too." I informed him, and he gripped my shirt tightly, pulling my closer. His fist wadded up in the thin fabric. 

"I wonder what we'd smell like all mixed together." he growled in my ear, making my legs feel wobbly. I giggled, and kissed his neck before he yanked my face to his, demanding kisses. I pulled away, and grabbed my toothbrush. Waving it around off of my dresser for him to see. 

"Maintenance, baby. I need it." I said heading to the bathroom. He groaned, but followed me, trailing after me like a lost puppy, picking random things up in my room, and inspecting them. When he spotted a wrapped rectangle that said "Tom!" on it. He picked it up and stared at me. I looked up from a mouth full of minty suds and raised one eyebrow. I spit in the sink, and nodded once. 

"Open it, it's yours." I said rinsing with mouth wash, while he unwrapped his present in wonder, I scrubbed my face with face wash, rinsed, and patted it dry, then I started brushing through my curls watching them spring back, not even slightly Frizzy. My French shampoo was well worth the expense, when I was done, I saw him thumbing through the big book I had gotten him with glee. It had been fairly pricy, but it was an old Shakespearean novel, some kind of collectors item, and very, very rare. It was Othello, which I had yet to read. 

"Oh my! It's gorgeous. How did you know othello's my favorite?" he asked? I shrugged. 

"You mentioned it once, so I bought it off a collector. Is it good?" I asked. Tom smiled softly and hugged me to his chest kissing the top of my head. I smiled in his embrace, patting his ass once. He laughed at that all breathy, and sexy. I felt his mouth meet mine, and his lips mould into my lips. His stubble brushing against my jaw comfortably. 

"It's perfect, just like you." he whispered in my kiss, his tongue dancing with mine directly after. We kissed for a long while, our lips mingling, and i was in nirvana, but when I pulled him towards my bed, he shook his head chuckling at me. 

"Baby, why do you always want to get caught?" he asked, "We can make love when no one will walk in, or look for us after curfew. I swear." he growled, squeezing my ass once more, successfully arousing me, making me really wish he would stop talking and lay me down, but instead he moved away kissing my head. 

"I'm afraid I have to run, love. If I stay, I'll make some really bad decisions." he said winking. Then he was gone, out my door leaving me to pack for our night away. Maybe tonight then? 

"Steph, Ray and i are spending the day in town for wedding planning, are you going with Chris and Tom?" my mom asked emerging from the hallway with Ray in tow. I was suddenly glad Tom had left. How awkward would that have been? My mom's strawberry blonde hair was falling into her eyes. She looked happy. Content, and the way Ray looked at her, so in love and gentle, made me suddenly feel guilty for hating him. 

"Uh, yeah. Actually." I said as I grabbed a bag from my closet, tossing clothes into it, and changing behind a rice paper blind, into denim shorts and a tank top. Ray grinned when I was back in sight. 

"I'm glad you and the boys get along so great. It's really good for y all." he said, weirding me out a little. I nodded and they left, my mom not saying anything else. It seemed like these days she just wanted me out of her hair. 

 

******time skip*******

 

We got out on the boat as soon as our bags were dropped off at our rented cabin. Once on the water, I stripped out of my clothes to reveal my black bikini. My hair was up on my head and out of the way, and my eyes were sheilded by my favorite vintage-looking Gucci sunglasses. I was sitting on the speed boat chris had announced was ours with glee, on Tom's lap, as he drove us through the murky water. As captain, Tom had on a tank top and swimming trunks, his smile wide, and he held one arm on my waist, the other on the steering wheel. 

I spent that day in Tom's lap, watching as Chris and Derek tubed and Swam, I was comfy, and warm in Tom's embrace and tom said he was happy to have company, he preferred driving, and was the only one with a boating license anyway. He kept kissing my head, telling me how sweet I was, and how wonderful I felt on his lap. He kept his eyes on the water though, a true captain. 

After the water, we parked the boat, and went into a little catfish place, to eat something. I ordered a scallop Alfredo and was not disapointed. Tom took turns eating off my plate and his, arm around my shoulders casually, Derek and Chris laughed about their adventures, and the ones they had planned for that night, but I had different plans. I was going to get Tom alone tonight.

******time skip********

 

It was hot. Unnaturally hot, so I suggested heading in to the cabin, maybe making that love I'd been promised, as Tom pulled me towards the sad little rundown lot covered in gravel. It served as a makeshift fair, and had a huge ferris wheel, with booths and a large rollercoaster. People swarmed around, and judging by the glee in Tom's eye, it was a fairly popular activity. The road there was actually fairly worn, and the sunset gave a nice background to the whole event, I let my hair down and felt as Tom dragged me through the crowds of teens towards the ticket booth, his hand gripping mine. I chuckled as he ran. 

"Slow down!" I called before we were in line and tom was catching me before we fell over. His arms were strong and he was so happy. Behind us, I heard soft country music playing. Something about holes in the floors of heaven. I felt Tom hold me closer in line as he glanced up at the sky. 

"It's true Yknow. There are holes in the floor of heaven, and I know my mom's up there, and she wants to meet you." he said. I smiled. I kissed him gently, pulling back for a second. 

"She's probably talking to my dad. He's telling her he wished he could give you a hard time, and make you squirm over dating his daughter... But he'd love you. Cuz I love you." I told him. Toms eyelids lowered and he kissed me passionately, only pulling back when it was our turn to buy tickets. He got 40. I stared as he paid with a debit card, shiny and black, then he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to the rides. 

We rode everything, then he spent 10 bucks and won me a giant stuffed ice cream cone. I squealed and hugged it gleefully. It was so cute and neon colored. He had nearly thrown out his shoulder, but he still won it. He gave me a kiss then, and took me to get an ice cream. He got a triple scoop of pistachio almond, and I opted for a single scoop of vanilla, watching him eat with a raised eyebrow. Maybe it was an English thing. We sat and ate at a table, by the lake, overlooking the fair. Tom was chatting excitedly like a little kid, and eating messily. I wiped a bit of ice cream off of his face with a napkin, and he allowed it, eyeing his cone with an unmatched appetite. He ate slowly and as he licked and slurped made a huge mess. I rose from my seat, having eaten my cone and sighed. 

"I'll get napkins. Stay put." I said as I kissed his forehead. He chuckled and shrugged indifferently. Melted pistachio cream dribbling down his arms. Once I was up at the ice cream shack, I noticed that a pretty blonde was eyeing Tom from beside me. She looked a little bit snotty as she flipped her hair back at me. Before I could say hi, she turned to me. 

"So you're the new girlfriend." she said easily. I raised one eyebrow. My mouth opening to respond and ask what she was referring to. 

"Tom always finds someone to shack up with in the summer. Don't worry, he's good. He's a gentlemen too, but as soon as August rolls around he'll drop you like your hot." she began. I just rolled my eyes. 

"I doubt that'll happen, but hey thanks for the warning." I said easily. Grabbing a water bottle from the stand and paying the guy. He smiled at me, and handed me my change, which I dropped in the tip jar. 

"I bet he told you stories and stuff. He reads a lot, so he can tell a story, and he buys you stuff. Like cute clothes and purses. He's good like that, and he's gonna get in your pants before you even know it, but you won't mind." she guessed. I relaxed at how wrong she was. Tom wasn't trying to charm me into liking him. He was just lovely. 

"Sorry, I know you're probably hurt, but I think you might be wrong about him." I said before I smiled softly, and walked back. I handed Tom a few napkins and poured some water on them, cleaning off his sticky face, and letting him rinse off his hands. He tossed his cone wrapper into the trash, I didn't mention the blond, or anything to him. I trusted him. He wouldn't play me. 

"I say we go get some movies, and some popcorn..." Tom said listing off piles of candy he liked after that. I smiled and nodded kissing him as we walked back,through the town to the movie store and dollar store to get candy. Once were back it was 9, and almost dark. I saw Ray's range rover parked outside the cabin. I looked at Tom and paled, and he rushed inside, managing to look casual as he shimmied out of his shoes. And headed into the living room.  
"Don't worry, we have returned and with movies I might- oh hey, dad." he said easily, clapping Ray on the back. Chris was relaxed in the sofa, Derek digging into a muffin, a pile of wrappers beside him. Thank god. If Ray caught chris and Derek, I doubted they'd fare better than if he caught me and tom.

"Hey." I called grinning and showing off my giant stuffed ice cream. I displayed it for Ray and my mom who's eyes followed our movements like hawks, looking for a sign we had done something wrong. When they saw nothing, they stood. 

"Tom win you that?" My mom asked and I nodded. 

"Oh yeah. Well to be fair he had to pretend that I was his new girlfriend. Some blonde chick was there watching us." I said rolling my eyes. My mom laughed. 

"Maybe he can pretend to be your boyfriend, and Tony will stop emailing me about how he needs to speak to you." she offered. I rolled my eyes. 

"Tell him to Go to hell." I said easily, wondering why I was so over him. My mom laughed and winked. 

"Two days ago you would've died to hear that." she said, looking at me closely. Searching for a change in me. 

"Yeah, well now I have a red neck attitude. It came with the family." I said. Ray gave me an easy smile. 

"Damn straight. Well, we'll leave yah to it, have fun." he said taking my mom's hand and pulling her away. I waved, and walked to the kitchen. Tom followed me. 

"Tony?" he asked. I shrugged, 

"An ex. He's not important." I said. Tom frowned his eyebrows knitting together. 

"He was two days ago." he defended, jealously. 

"We started talking two days ago. Now I don't care about him." I said, looping my fingers through the belt loops of his shorts. He looked at me biting his lip. 

"Seriously. I'm done with him. He was too much of a dousche. Now I have you, and I don't need anyone else." I promised. In the background Chris spoke up. 

"Come on, mate, she has one ex. Seriously how many do you have?" Chris offered. My eyebrows raised and tom stared at me Then grinned shrugging. 

"True. Well, movie time." Tom said snatching up the dvds we rented before disapearing into the living room. Great, now its my turn to be jealous.


	6. Explicit chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its shorter, But sex almost happens, so it's definitely explicit right now. Please take warning of that.

I watched as brad Pitt ran around on screen as achilles. His sexy form making me stare unabashedly. I mean, sure Tom was sexy as fuck, but naked brad Pitt was hard to ignore. The four of us, still in a shocked quiet from Ray's visit were watching our rented movies together, Derek and Chris mostly just stuffing their faces with candy and soda. Tom was engrossed in the plot, probably having read the oddessey or illiad or whatever by Homer already. He didn't notice me ogling brad Pitts ass, until I shook my head, biting the inside of my cheek. Damn...

"Ooooh, Steph you like a man in muscles then?" Derek asked, as I drooled. I grinned at him, and shrugged. I mostly just liked a naked man running around ferociously on screen, killing the enemy and finding peace in bed at night. 

"Well, I mean, I'm not opposed to it." I teased lightly, smiling. Tom frowned looking up at me, then down at his muscular, but not beefy frame. I liked his body, though. It was nice. Artistic. He really was fairly ideal, handsome, smart, strong. I was used to a bigger man, but Tom was just that, bigger. At 5'6" and a size 2, (now closer to a size 1 for all my working out.) I didn't have any real options when it came to guys smaller than me. Not that I. Would ever want that. It was just nice to have someone I could wrap my arms around comfortably, without huge muscles nearly bruising my arms. 

"Me too." Derek said with a wink, eyeing Chris who beamed. Shoving candy into his mouth. I smiled and stole a candy twizzler from tom, kissing his cheek. He stared at me, one eyebrow raised, not looking affectionate. When the movie was over, Derek and Chris retreated to their bedroom hastily.in an attempt to ignore them, I focused on sorting candies by color and sniffeling quietly. I was sad, tears streaming down my face at the power of the film and the deepness of history in general. It was lovely. Tom looked distant When I snuggled up to him, after putting in a romantic comedy. The film began and I giggled along, the scenes seeming funnier to me than they should. Tom watched me, playing with my hair, until finally, the credits appeared, and I gave one last giggle. 

"So, it's bedtime then?" he sighed. Sounding bored. I shrugged and gave him a kiss, moving to sit on his lap, crawling over, and moving my hands slowly up his arms to feel the muscles clenched there. I found a path up to his collarbone, tracing it with my fingertips, on either side. I tried with everything I had to be appealing,To be as sexy as he was, as I put a knee on either side on his hips, puting his clothed groin next to mine. He didn't move, kissing me back without vigor or passion. Letting me take control without even a tease or movement. 

"We dont have to sleep." I purred, with a sweet smile. I kissed at his neck, sucking and licking, and I felt him straighten under me. He pushed me back, and shook his head his clear eyes dettatched and calm. 

"Why? You all hot an bothered from watching bloody Troy?" he asked suddenly. His expression a bit angry. I sat up, leaning back, all sexiness gone from my posture seriousness taking over. 

"What? Its a movie Tom. I was just watching." I said easily, bending to kiss his forehead. He leaned away. As if repulsed by me. I stopped in my tracks, my face giving way to hurt as I looked into his eyes, but his eyes were on me; My face. I waited. 

"You'd rather have Chris than me." he accused. I felt my eyes widen. wait, he was insecure? My dream man was insecure about my attraction to him. I didn't believe it.

"You're psycho." I said finally. Shaking my head. I stared at Tom before I giggled and sat down on his lap, kissing his head force-ably. He shrugged away, flushed at me laughing at him, probably embarrased. I sighed, realizing I wasn't being as delicate as I should. 

"Baby, don't be silly. I like you, all of you. I think you're really Hot. Hotter than chris for sure. I mean, when I met you, I thought you were too handsome, too smart for someone like me." I murmured he stared at me utterly unconvinced just letting me kiss his neck sweetly, Before I made my way to his collar bones again. An idea springing to mind. He may not believe me if I told him about this, but he would if I showed him. 

"I love this, your bones are so sharp, defined, and this dip in the middle... Mmm." I said easily, lapping at said area with my tongue, swirling it around before tracing back up to his shoulder, he relaxed a little, his clear blue eyes clouding over a bit. 

"And your shoulders... They're so broad and muscular. I want to claw them, when you make love to me. To grip you here." I whispered, nibbling on the meat of his shoulders. He shivered, seeming to actively enjoy the praise. He looked at me, and smiled in pleasure when I did the same to the other shoulder. He was now relaxed completely now, moving closer, trying to get more of my mouth. I giggled quietly before kissing his arms down the biceps licking at the veins and muscles there. He moaned at that, loudly, and I knew that Derek and Chris could probably hear us in their bedroom. 

"These arms... They're so strong and warm. I love having them wrapped around me." I said as I continued my sweet appreciation to this other limb, licking the veins and kissing up around the muscles. I moved down his wrist attacking the veins there with kisses and licks before I moved to his hands, kissing the top then the palm. 

"And these, they can wreck me in seconds." I told him, before I sucked each finger into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks over his fingers. I sucked gently but firmly looking up at his face. His eyes were hooded, but open gazing at me lovingly. I continued on his other hand, nibbling a bit as I kissed up his arm to his chest, licking across the flat shaved plane. I yanked his tank top off, and tossed it away, climbing onto his lap, feeling his hard on pressing against my thigh. It reminded me of my own burning wetness, the gushing flow of juices down my legs every time his little grunts or soft moans hit my ear drum. . I wanted to stop, to just pull him free of his swimming trunks and ride him like a wild animal, until we were both shaking with orgasm, and covered in sweat and hot thick cum, but I didn't. I couldn't stop then. He needed to know how much I liked him. 

I kissed down his chest, hearing him moan then hiss when I took a nipple into my mouth, and nibbled gently. I sucked each one and watched him react wildly. His face was composed in a mask of ecstasy as he thrust his clothed erection up, into the hot flesh between my legs, forcing my bathing suit bottoms to rub on my clit. We moaned in unison at the touch, but I pressed his hips down with my hand preventing any more movement. If he kept that up, I wouldn't be able to continue. 

"Your chest. Its strong and sturdy and I want to lay my head on it, and feel you all around me." I whispered breathily. Tom was reduced to a whiny mess, as I climbed off his lap, pushing him onto his back, on the couch he fell willingly, watching me and swearing at me with his too light eyes. I kneeled over him, moving to where my clothed breast were pressing against his erection, moving my head to kiss along his abdomen. 

"And your abs, shit, Tom. They're fantastic." I gasped licking in between the tensed dips of the hard meat. His muscles suddenly more defined, I kissed and licked there, working my way down kissing along the waist band of his shorts pulling them down, and kissing the sides of his thighs, and edge of his toned round ass cheeks.

"God and these thighs, so thick and muscled. But don't get me started on that bubble butt." I groaned kissing around between his thighs, getting closer to his now free erection. It was tall and proud, hanging over me, a shade of angry red. As thick as my wrist and almost as long as my elbow to my shoulder. He was Huge, and as precum dribbled from his slit I knew he was close. My pussy clenched from the sight. His delicious cock testing my self control. I almost took it in my mouth, but instead I found some dedication and kissed around it, licking at his pelvis instead. Tom moaned in abandon, not caring who heard, until I kissed the top of his cock. I couldn't resist and as I tasted precum on my lips, I decided I liked his flavor. When I moved back down though, done with touching his erection for a second Tom growled.

"Fucking little tease." he said before he roughly grabbed me, flipping us over so I was laying on my back under him. I gasped with a loud moan, as he attacked my mouth with kisses, long, punnishing ones that had me remembering that hot wet part of my anatomy I'd been ignoring. It flared desire as he took control, roughly grabbing at my clothed skin. I let out a little squeak extremely willing to let him take the lead, the idea of him dominating me more wonderful that I could imagine. I felt his naked skin on mine as he ripped off my tank top. Shredded fabric flying. It only aroused me more, left me wanting. He yanked off my bikini top throwing it somewhere, but I didn't care. He kissed down my neck, gripping my pert breast in firm hands, playing with the nipples roughly making me gasp out a strangled moan, pain and pleasure coursing through me. 

"God, I can't wait to explore these. See what they look like when you're bouncing on my dick." he said before he slipped his lips over one nipple sucking gently. I moaned loudly, about to start begging. Begging for him to take me then, to yank off my shorts and have me the way I needed him too, So badly my core was burning with desire-

"Oh! Shit!!!! Uh, could you, put your clothes on mate?" Chris asked as he appeared in the livingroom suddenly. I flushed red all over, covering my breast with my hands and staring at Tom in panic. Tom just scowled.

"I'm a little busy here, can we skip the chit chat?" he asked, unwilling to move off of me, he gathered me to his chest, hiding my naked upper half well, his arms all around me, holding my close, shielding my nakedness from view. It was actually pretty hot. be he stared at Chris, or more like death glared. 

"Dads coming back by, so unless you want him to see this..." chris started, his eyes covered by huge hands. He moved facing away from us, and I groaned in absolute anger and frustration. I gave Tom a pleading look, but he just shook,his head, grabbed his swim trunks and grumbling, handing me his tank top to put on since my shirt And bikini top were shredded. He picked those up too, and with an apologetic smile, tossed them into the kitchen trash. I watched them go without Any real regret, but the romantic mood I had been in was toast. I just laid down in a ball on the couch. Thinking, "fuck this".


	7. Sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some dom/sub action, and a minor daddy kink too. Oral, and vaginal sex. You've been warned,

"Hey, I need the boat keys." Ray said as I poured myself a glass of orange juice out of the fridge. I was still wearing Tom's shirt. But I had put on a sports bra underneath. I needed more coverage, and yet I didn't want to give up toms smell hanging around me. I picked up the keys out of a pile of toms crap on the counter. His phone, and truck keys, plus his wallet and a few crumpled bills. Ray took the keys and nodded once, before he stopped and turned around. We were alone, Tom taking a cold shower and Chris napping with Derek. Not that Ray knew about that. 

"Hey, are you... Are you and my son screwing around?" he asked suddenly. My eyes went wide, and my mouth gaped open. I felt sick, with knowing I couldn't lie. He'd hurt me worse if I lied. 

"Thank god, I was worried he was gay, Tom's never dated many girls... Makes me sick thinking about it, but as long as he ain't, I'm happy." Ray said before I could respond. He was grinning, then he left, and shut the door. My eyes were wide. I bit my lip and ran to the bathroom, screaming:  
"TOM!!!!!"   
And throwing open the door without warning as I barreled in to talk to Tom. 

I threw the curtain back and stared at him. He yelled in surprise as I stood there. He hid himself behind his hands, but I rolled my eyes and batted them away. 

"I've seen you naked before. Like today, but this is so important!!" I said quickly. He shut off the water, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

"You know, the point of taking a cold shower is-" he began shutting off the water, but I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, I get it! Look Ray knows we've been screwing around, and he says he doesnt care because you aren't gay!" I said quickly. Tom towelled off his body and raised one brow. 

"Obviously. We know I'm not gay." he said simply. I stared, and rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, but Chris is. And when Ray finds out, that's gonna be awful." I said fearfully. Tom grabbed my hands kissing them. 

"Baby, Chris is a free man in 4 months, then he's 18. Okay? He's known he was gay since he was 14. He can handle 4 months. Nothing will happen to him." he reassured me, and I hugged him to my chest. I wasn't sure how, but Tom always made me feel so.... Safe. 

"Youre so warm, darling. I love that about you." he whispered. I smiled, and kissed him lazily, letting my tongue swivel in between his lips. He groaned and pulled back. 

"You might want to quit that love, the situation is escalding to be very inapropriate." he commented. I giggled pulling my hips flush to his, and leaning up on my tip-toes to deepen the kiss. He bent down, to kiss me, and I scandalously stole his towell throwing it away and running my hands down his back.

"Stop talking." I murmured pulling him gently to the door, he picked me up like I weighed nothing forcing me to straddle him by grinding into me against a wall. My shorts were too tight, too constricting, they needed to be gone. The air around me was hot and my lips felt like they had electric currents running through them. Tom gladly obliged and ceased commenting before he pulled the door open behind me, and carried me into a random room. I kissed his neck while he walked, fumbling around in the dark, and reaching for a light switch. It was all so rushed, making me course with adrenaline. 

I could feel Tom's hard erection against my belly, and I reached a hand to pump it once. Tasting him moaning into my mouth. He growled and finally managed to get me into the bed in the center of the room, laying me on top and crawling over me. His grin wide as kissed me once before climbing off and walking back to the door he watched me as I locked it. His eyes dark. 

"No one's stopping me now." he informed me. Before he walked over and stood at the foot of the bed, naked, and hard. His smile gone, replaced by cool dominance. He grabbed my face and yanked me up by my hair kissing me like a mad man and holding me up to stand on my knees. He let go quickly and I fell back onto my ass, eyes wild and hair blown about on my head. I began to unbutton my shorts, attempting to yank them off, but he grabbed my wrists and stopped me, kissing down my neck and chest. his eyes were dark and wild like mine, as he looked back up at me. 

"You don't get the luxury of unbuttoning them yet." he growled and I felt another wave of wetness gush down my thighs. He was actually dominating me. Something I had wanted since I knew what it meant, but never shared with another soul. His hands were on me then, pulling off my tanktop and running over my bra as he cupped his hands over me. My nipples hardened and i looked up at him from under my lashes. 

"Yes, daddy." I gasped, my eyes almost blowing out in alarm. Shit!! Did I just say that? I bit my lip suddenly wanting to disappear, praying to god he wouldn't shut me down for my slip. The air shifted then, and he seemed to realize I was extremely willing to be his sub. Letting him dominate, without a care. Craving subjugation. 

"Good, girl." he said in my ear, before he kissed my neck once, and took my hands in his, he fitted them over his cock and smiled when my pale fingers didnt fit all the way. 

"Make daddy cum, baby." he ordered, still standing on the bed. I smiled and sat down, trying to ignore the need in between my legs, and the sweet feeling of the bed sheets so silky on my legs. I still held his cock, and I began slow but firm pumps, squeezing big fat drops of pre-spend out of the red tip. I used it as lubrication rubbing it down his rod, and massaging it in gently. I played with his balls with one hand while the other pumped, swiping my thumb over his slit and smearing more pre-cum. It was coming out in copious amounts, and made me wonder what the real deal would be like. 

"Like that baby! Oh yeah.... Good girl... Daddies good girl." he moaned as I quickened my pace, jerking him off swiftly and easily. His face was twisted in pleasure and I felt a little smug knowing I was getting him there. Before he came, I stopped pumping and shoved him into my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks and sucking. I licked his slit and the veins on the underside, tasting cum. Allowing it to pool on my tongue as I sucked him off. I managed to get halfway down, trying to work to the base, but failing to get all the way for his damned length. I almost made it when I felt him shoot a huge load down my throat, coating it in hot cum. Tom was so Blissed out he moaned loudly, and slowly fucked my mouth until every drop of spend was expelled and I had licked his cock clean, swallowing the remaining load. When he pulled back, he leaned against the bed, sitting down and pulling me into a sweet kiss. 

"You're such a good girl, so fucking good." he said softly before he ran a hand over my shorts, and I felt his fingers through the fabric. I was soaked and filled with burning need. Tom noticed when I moaned and rutted against his hand. He gave me a gentle smile and sighed. 

"Okay baby, shhhh. Daddy will take care of you." he murmured pushing me back into the bed, tenderly unzipping my shorts, and peaking them off followed by my bikini bottoms. He moaned quietly as he smelled my arousal, taking his time, in pulling my legs apart, ghosting a finger over my sex and collecting a drop of wetness there. He stuck the finger into his mouth and moaned louder winking at me. 

"You taste exquisite." he compliment before he leaned down, and gently began lapping around my sex, licking a hard stripe up from the bottom of my sex all the way to my clit. I nearly shouted when his toungue caught that bundle of nerves. Shaking on the bed in pleasure and rocking back into his mouth. Tom stilled my hips in one hand, and playfully spanked my ass. His eyes punnishing. 

"You don't move, if you want daddy to make you feel good, you stay still." he said sternly, and I nodded biting my lip. 

"Sorry, daddy." I said with a hoarse voice. God i sounded wrecked. Tom seemed happy with that answer and continued lapping at my glistening sex as it clenched around his tongue needing more. He rubbed my clit with his thumb roughly making me moan with abandon and arch my back, Tom allowed that, although I wasn't supposed to move, watching as pleasure coarsed over my face, and built in my belly. I was so close one more stroke and- 

Tom stuck a finger in me, feeling my muscles clamp down, begging him to stay, he worked it around, hitting some spots in me I was sure if never hit on my own. I was moaning so loud now. My hands fisted in the sheets as I felt tears pour down my cheeks, a symphony of "more! Daddy!! More!!" spilling from my mouth as he added another finger. Curling and scissoring them, I squealed in pleasure when he bent down, sucking on my clit and pumping in a third finger. I was very close, close to the best orgasm of my life. My thoughts were incoherent and a jumbled mess as I sobbed in pleasure. Tom pulled back for a second, pushing me further into the mattress and I groaned in protest, not wanting him to stop. When I saw his hard cock though, I quieted. He was massive, and alive yet again as he rubbed his tip against my slit. From somwhere he pulled out a condom, and slipped it on pouring lube over himself, then rubbing some into my slit, I watched in fear and need, before we were prepped and he smiled up at me, rubbing his cock around me, teasing my searing hot flesh. I begged and he kissed me softly bending down to quiet me Before I felt him tense. His cock lined up to my entrance. 

"This may hurt," he whispered in my ear before he thrust completely in so hard it took my breath away. The pain was paralyzing, but Tom was slow, pumping himself in and out slowly, before he eyed me and angled differently, hitting a spot I'd never felt before, I moaned out loud, and felt him playing with my clit. His smile was smug as I screamed out in pleasure. He began pumping faster, and harder making the headboard slap on the wall as he drove home with each thrust. His cock suddenly feeling like a tool of pleasure not pain. He hit me just right each time, and I threw my head back closing my eyes as my orgasm tore through me, wrenched from my body leaving it lifeless and pulsing. Pleasure coarsing through me so heavily I was gone. I felt him finish inside me, the condom catching his copious cum, before he fell spent onto me, burying his face into my chest, and falling asleep soundly seconds before I did.


	8. After glow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smut. Spanking and blindfolds are in this time, but the daddy kinks not present in this chapter. Starts out sweet and lovely, and basically no plot happens so skip if you like. Although I don't see the fun in that;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for all the grammar mistakes and things of that nature. This is my rough draft, incase you haven't figured that out.

When you're used to waking up alone for 17 years, the feeling of a heavy arm around your waist is foreign, but welcome. At least that's how I felt as Tom hugged me snuggling into my back the morning after our first coupling. 

"Morning love." tom whispered as my eyes fluttered open, taking in the scene around me. Pillows were thrown about, and the wall behind the headboard was dented and cracking, as well as the headboard itself. I was nude, my shorts and tom's shirt thrown across the room. Behind me, I could feel Tom's warm skin, and no clothing, so I assumed he was in the same predicament. In the bedside trash was a big condom tied off at the end, and full of oozy white liquid, I'd be kidding myself not to admit that tasted pretty good. I was sore, extremely sore. My body was warm and buzzing with pleasure, as I turned to look at Tom. 

"Good morning." I replied a little shyly as I pulled the covers up over my chest and laid my head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, kissing there sweetly. He practically purred as I did, and smiled at me. 

"There's my sweet little sub." he whispered in my ear. I flushed tomato red, and buried my face in his chest in embarrassment. He ran a hand down my back, and then back up, slowly, comfortingly. 

"Is that synonymous with slut?" I asked quietly. Before I felt tom's body go ridged. He sighed in exasperation and pulled my head back to face him, forcefully, but not rough. 

"Baby, stop. Just enjoy the moment. You're here with me, and you're beautiful. Don't call yourself names, or get insecure on me now. Not when I've never been so sure I loved you." he commanded. His expression was tender, so I pulled him close and kissed his chest. Then neck. And up his jaw. 

"I love you too. And you're a knockout yourself, Tom." I murmured, running my hands across the flat plains of his abdomen. He took a handful of my long curly hair and fisted it, pulling my head back for the sexy kisses he bestowed upon me, as he used his other hand to grope along my ass, kneading the healthy mounds with agile fingers. I groaned as he did, feeling how sore I really was. Tom froze. 

"Did I hurt you..... Last night?" he asked quietly. I flinched as he pushed on a muscle between my thighs feeling my pelvis ache. I shook my head. 

"You didn't do anything I didn't beg you for-" I started, but he cut me off, staring at me sadly. 

"But it does hurt, right? Stephanie, I am So sorry." he whispered. I felt myself grow irritated. 

"You are? You're sorry about that? ..... Well, I'm not. I've never felt so good, and safe in my entire life... You didn't hurt me okay? So just... Don't tell me you regret what we did." I said. The last words sounding angry and loud even to myself. After a breath, he nodded, and rolled his eyes. 

"No, I suppose I'm not sorry... Although I do wish I hadn't stopped our coupling before. Getting caught be damned, you're fucking brilliant." Tom whispered. I giggled At the compliment. 

"Round two then?" I asked slyly, moving to straddle his morning wood with ease, feeling it against my pubic bone, Hot and heavy. 

He smiled and kissed me softly, before he tossed me a condom with a quiet smile. 

"I want to watch, Baby. Put that on me, then get yourself ready." he commanded. I smiled at him, suddenly feeling heat blazing in my pussy, moisture collecting there. I unwrapped the foil packet, with delicate ease, before I slowly slid it on his length, demonstrating the way I had learned to in health class years ago. I massaged my fingers over him gently, wanting desperately to take him in my mouth, but knowing he was in control, and that I had to follow his instructions precisely if I were to receive pleasure through this. 

I leaned back a little, supporting myself on one arm, as I used the other to tease at my breast, tracing circles over my nipples lightly, and then applying slight pressure, to the little buds, watching them harden to a dark dusty rose color. Tom swallowed hard beneath me, watching me like a man with starving eyes. His mouth watering, and his sweet smile sending butterflies up my abdomen. He grinned, and reached up to take my breast for himself, kneading them expertly. I felt better with his hands on me; his just felt more natural than my own. He smiled at me, and sighed as I gave him my prettiest smile, stealing one of his hands and kissing it before I returned his it to my breast. He looked at me so lovingly, I knew that this round would be so different from our rough fumbling last night. This was deep, romantic, and lovely. The way he looked at me, as he ran his hands lower over my belly, to the apex of my mound, before trailing his fingers to the hood over my swollen clit. How he met my eyes when my body shivered under his sweet ministrations. 

"You smell absolutely divine, love. In fact, it makes me want to devour you whole..." he whispered as he toyed with my clit, and pulled me down for gentle and romantic kisses. Our lips locking deeply. I shivered and ran my hand down his chest, then his abdomen, before taking in hand his proud cock. I slid my fingers over the condom, marveling in the fact that it managed to catch his copious cum with ease, and no explosions, I wished I could rub his pre-spend over his long rod, and rub softly until he shouted out my name, and came everywhere, but I let him keep the condom on, figuring I'd get a gentle fucking out of him before noon. 

"Mmmm... My Naughty little one Can't keep her hands to herself can she? Oh....OH... FUCK, STEPHANIE.... OH BLOODY HELL. " Tom groaned as I gave into want and moved my body down, away from his delicious fingers to press my lips over the head of his cock. The condom was irritating. His lovely prick concealed by thin rubber, that didn't taste half as delicious as his salty flesh, but I pushed through, focusing on his moans. Hands shot to my hair and he pulled me off with a wet pop, staring at me. Suddenly his wrecked voice was in my ears as he sighed. 

"And yet, you didn't ask." he said hoarsely before he pulled me up and kissed my lips. Pulling back after a moment to whisper in my ear:

"We're gonna need a safe-word, love." 

 

 

I wasnt sure how our gentle morning episode turned so quickly, but soon I found myself over Tom's knee, my arms hugging his thigh for support. After informing me that I needed to ask permission to change positions, he added I would be punished this time as a lesson. He had managed to produce a blindfold, that made me flush bright red when I saw it, but still folded the blue silky material over my eyes, as he prepared to begin the punishing. My legs we're loosly hanging off his lap, not touching the floor, and I knew he was the only thing keeping me up. I was thinking about that when he sent the first hard slap to my right ass cheek. It wasn't gentle, or easy, and the force was actually jarring. Making my teeth rattle. I took the hit with grace, as he paddled away again, this time more softly on my left side. 

"Good girl. Such a fucking good girl." Tom murmured as He kept up a rythm that hurt like a bitch, but was somehow arousing. After the 20-something whack, I started moaning wantonly, displaying my ass invitingly and feeling the wet trickle of my own juices down my thighs. 

"Mmmmm..... So wet for me. Darling are you enjoying this? Oh well, that just won't do." my curly blonde headed God said. Tom started in harder, taking my breath away with each hard swat, before I started shaking, my entire body vibrating, I had decided on the the safeword "starlight" and it was on my lips as he had at my ass, threatening to fall out if he didn't stop. Finally, one hard wack and I screamed, feeling heat fill my prickling red ass. He stopped as I whimpered and sighed. He picked me up gently and laid me on the bed, pulling my blindfold secure, and kissing my neck. 

 

"Thank you... Oh baby... You're so sweet, so lovely." he whispered as he kissed my softened nipples, hardening them with his warm magical tongue and rubbing a hand over my clit with sweet precision. He worked me up, then plunged in and fucked me softly against the mattress until I had cum three times, before exploding with a monstrous grunt into the condom. We laid back for a few seconds, taking it all in, before finally getting up and showering together. I dressed in a pair of toms pajama pants and tank-top while he settled for a pair of Nike shorts and a loose t-shirt. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed mystery bruises from earlier, and a purple blooming hickey beneath my earlobe. I looked fucked-out and glowing, but I couldn't hate the reflection, not when Tom assured me I looked like the single sexiest woman he'd ever seen. I smiled at him and leaned back into his chest as he walked me to the kitchen. We ate donuts Chris had bought while Derek stared at me knowingly, and Chris channel surfed on the sofa, in the connected living room. 

"So, I'm guessing, that... Well, judging by the screaming, you had a fun night, and an even better morning?" Derek asked conversationaly. I flushed red all over, watching Tom nod with pride, before sending my ass a super gentle, affectionate swat. I didn't flinch, until chris bounded in grinning at Tom. 

"Screwing my baby sis? Eh mate? Bet she kept yah on your toes." he chuckled, and I wanted to melt into the cabinets. They were lovely really. Yellow pine with swirly granite on top, and a classy finish. Truly nice. 

"You have no idea." Tom said easily, buring his face in my hair. He really didn't...


End file.
